I had a dream
by julius uy
Summary: A story of a lost lamb and Jesus. So that what was once 99 may be 100... told in accordance to the Gospel of John.
1. I had a dream

and in that dream I was alone.

And while I was alone, I was not alone. For in him was life, and that life was the light of men. The light shines in the darkness, but the darkness has not understood it. (John 1:4-5) He came to me, but I did not receive him... for I do not know him (John 1:11)

In every darkness was a story...

and this is my story...

for while in darkness there lives a story, in light there lives eternity...

This is a series told in accordance to the Gospel of John. In which the purpose of the Gospel was expressed in John 20:30-31. There reads: Jesus did many other miraculous signs in the presence of his disciples, which are not recorded in this book. But these are written that you may believe that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of God, and that by believing you may have life in his name.  
------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness a man stood before me. Behind him was a light... a light I always wanted. So I told him "Sir, I want to see the light." He smiled to me and said, "Come, and you will see." (John 1:39) I got up and went with him. Together we spent a night in his kingdom.

In that kingdom we were eating... and then I asked "Sir, may I know who you are?"

His nail scarred hand took mine, and we were silent. "My name is Jesus, I am the king," (John 18:37) he started. "whoever lives and believes in me will never die. Do you believe me?" (John 11:26)

I was silent. For he claimed himself to be king. That anyone who believes in him will never die, yet Abraham and the prophets whom God loved has passed away. Who is this man who is not the Father? Who is he who claims that he who believes in him will not taste death? (John 8:52)

He asked this only to test me, for he already had in mind what he was going to do. (John 6:6)

He took out a cup of water and gave it to me. I held the cup with my hand as I draw my sight to his eyes. "Unless you people see miraculous signs and wonders," He told me, "you will never believe." (John 4:48) whoever drinks the water I give him will never thirst. The water I give him will become in him a spring of water welling up to eternal life." (John 4:14)

I took the cup and drank from the water... not knowing what to expect. As I took a sip, it wasn't water. I moved my eyes to the cup, and what was once clear is now crimson. What was once tasteless is now sweet. What was once water is now wine. (John 2:9)

I almost dropped the cup in amazement. This is the first miraculous sign Jesus performed (John 2:11)

-  
The next day, I was in pain. For my ears have become heavy and I was near deaf. (This was a truth that happened to me when I was a child. My ears are not what once my ears were. I tell this to you so that you may believe. For in Jesus whom I trust, I did not fall deaf.)

Jesus saw me lying on the ground. So he sent to me and asked "Do you want to get well?" (John 5:6)

"Yes Lord!" (John 21:15)

Then Jesus said to me, "Get up! Pick up your mat and walk." (John 5:8) At that very moment I stood and walked... and I was healed. No longer was my ears heavy... and I could hear.

I was shocked in amazement. No word came out of my mouth... I stared at him and he stared at me.

"Yet because I tell the truth, you do not believe me!" (John 8:45) Jesus turned his back and walked away. I was there alone... and I was cold... and I fell asleep.

In that sleep I had a dream... and while I was alone, I was not alone. For whoever lives by the truth comes into the light, so that it may be seen plainly that what he has done has been done through God (John 3:21) I was not alone, for there was light...

and on that light I saw a cross. and on that cross I saw a man. and on that man I saw the words: JESUS OF NAZARETH, THE KING OF THE JEWS (John 19:19) He was lifeless in front of me. His body flogged and ruined (John 19:1) and His arms are stretched (John 21:18). He was crucified. (John 19:23)

This was the man who fed me bread and wine. and he was lifeless. In that dream I cried. As long as tears lasted, and cried. 

Then I heard, "Look, the Lamb of God, who takes away the sin of the world! (John 1:29) I wiped off my tears as I searched for the voice. As I raise my head I saw a man, his name was John. 

"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. For God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but to save the world through him. Whoever believes in him is not condemned, but whoever does not believe stands condemned already because he has not believed in the name of God's one and only Son. This is the verdict: Light has come into the world, but men loved darkness instead of light because their deeds were evil. Everyone who does evil hates the light, and will not come into the light for fear that his deeds will be exposed. But whoever lives by the truth comes into the light, so that it may be seen plainly that what he has done has been done through God"  
(John 3:16-21)

(I repeated verse 3:21 twice on purpose in this story... so that you may remember that he who does good holds his deeds for the love of God)

and on that dream... I started to believe. For the man who was with me is no longer with me. He has died on the cross before I could thank him. He fed me bread so that I may not hunger. He gave me wine so that I may not thirst. Yet I fell short for not thanking him. I wanted to ask for forgiveness, but it was too late. He who was once with me is no longer with me.

I knew I was wrong...

For when I had the chance to believe I did not believe. Now that I didn't had the chance, I did believe.

Then tears began to crawl... and before I knew it I was already blind.

to be continued...

Belated Happy chinese new year J

God bless,

July 


	2. and in that dream I was blind

When I was blind there was no light.  
I seek my Lord though he was dead.  
I touched His feet and it was warm.  
It was with blood in which I cleaned. 

Now I have his body and now I have his blood (John 6:55)  
I bowed my head and prayed with love  
For in Him I sinned so in him I repent.  
My name is Theophilus.

_You who want to know me must seek for yourself  
When you understand my name then you'll know my name  
I am with you and you with God and God with me and God with you.  
For we are all the friends of God._

In the beginning was the word.  
And the word was with God.  
And the word was God. (John 1:1)

He was with God in the beginning. (John 1:2)  
Through him all things were made;  
without him nothing was made that has been made (John 1:3)  
If a man is not from God, he could do nothing. (John 9:33)

And the word was made flesh... and dwelt among us  
We have seen his glory, the glory of the One and Only,  
who came from the Father, full of grace and truth. (John 1:14)  
Who brought me to light, but I loved the darkness (John 3:19)

You are going to have the light just a little while longer. For life is short.  
Walk while you have the light, before darkness overtakes you  
The man who walks in the dark does not know where he is going. (John 10:35)  
I am that man.

Put your trust in the light while you have it,  
so that you may become sons of light. (John 10:36)  
Jesus has come into the world as a light,  
so that no one who believes in him should stay in darkness (John 12:44)

I speak these words to you so that you may believe.  
I fear the dark and wanted the light.  
But then came the light to which I disown And now I pay the price of being alone.

I had no hair nor perfume to pour  
For without His grace I am nothing (John 9:33)  
So I poured my tears instead of perfume  
that I wiped with clothes instead of hair. (John 12:3)

My God forgive me of my sins.  
You have come to me yet I did not believe.  
My God relieve me from my pain  
In you I trust and in you I rest.

Then I heard a voice from He who loves  
"My child, why do you cry?" (John 17:20)  
I bowed my head and wiped my eyes  
I opened my mouth and humbly spoke.

When I had the light I didn't believe.  
When I had darkness I did believe.  
You lift me up but I pulled you down.  
I am not worthy with your grace oh Lord.

He who loved me touched my eyes  
and my eyes was with wet with cold and mud.  
So I got some water and washed my eyes  
and I opened my eyes then I could see. (John 9:15)

I saw the Lord in glory and light.  
He touched my hands and we were silent  
He smiled to me and asked:  
"Now Do you Believe?" (John 11:26)

LORD I BELIEVE! (John 9:38)

From that day I'm free from darkness  
And In him I rest my trust and fate.  
and with Him I found my joy and peace.  
Eternal Joy and peace in full and love . (John 15:11)

to be continued


	3. but in Jesus I am blind no more

I saw the Lord who is alive and on the cross He stays no more.  
He smiled to me and touched my face He rubbed my back and gave his words

"You shall see greater things than that." (John 1:50)

No one can see the kingdom of God unless he is born again. (John 3:3)  
Flesh gives birth to flesh, but the Spirit gives birth to spirit (John 3:6)  
He who has received the Holy spirit will be born again For he will be one with me in the kingdom of God.

Jesus hugged me tight and lift me high. In him I found comfort and warmth and love and peace So I rest my eyes in Him who loves As he continues to speak with compassion and love

My child, stop sinning for it is not my will. (John 5:14)  
Everyone who sins is a slave to sin (John 8:34)  
Those who have done good will rise to live,  
Those who have done evil will rise to be condemned (John 5:29)

A man who walks by day will not stumble,  
For he sees by this world's light.  
It is when he walks by night that he stumbles For he has no light. (John 11:9)

Do not look for me because you ate the loaves and had your fill. (John 6:26)  
Do not work for food that spoils, but for food that endures to eternal life. (John 6:27)  
Whoever hears my word and believes God has crossed over from death to life. (John 5:24)  
For in me is light. And in that light is eternal life.

I am the bread of life.  
He who comes to me will never go hungry,  
And he who believes in me will never be thirsty. (John 6:35)  
If you come to me I will never drive you away. (John 6:37)

I did not come to judge the world (John 12:47)  
I gave my life to save the world.  
Do not judge unrighteously. (John 7:24)  
If you hold to my teaching, then you are truly my disciples (John 8:31)

Now my heart is troubled (John 12:27)  
Jesus paused for awhile and I opened my eyes.  
I looked at him and to my surprise Jesus wept. (John 11:35)

Many have blinded their eyes and deadened their hearts,  
They can neither see with their eyes nor understand with their hearts. (John 12:40)  
I have come into the world as a light,  
so that no one who believes in me should stay in darkness (John 12:46)

As the Father has loved me, so have I loved you. (John 15:9)  
You are already clean because of the word I have spoken to you. (John 15:3)  
Remain in me, and I will remain in you (John 15:4)  
Ask whatever you wish, and it will be given you. (John 15:7)

Love each other as I have loved you. (John 15:12)  
Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends (John 15:13)  
I have told you these things, so that in me you may have peace (John 16:33)  
This is my command: Love each other (John 15:17)

You did not choose me, but I chose you and appointed you to go and bear fruit≈fruit that will last. (John 15:16)  
You are my friends if you do what I command. (John 15:14)  
I no longer call you servant, because a servant does not know his master's business.  
Instead, I have called you my friend, for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you. (John 15:15)

With those words from he who loves I shed my tears.  
Jesus who is infinitely above me has lowered himself so I may be lifted high I am his servant yet he called me friend.  
I have never seen anyone like him... who humbles himself to lift me up I love him. I know I love him because I really do!

Jesus held my face and wiped my eyes.  
He took my forehead which he leaned and kissed.  
I love you, my son.  
Now Go. Go and tell the world of my love!

Finally I opened my eyes and I was awake.  
That was the greatest dream I had in life.  
A dream with Jesus who died for me.  
A dream with Jesus who lifted me high.

I had a dream.  
and in that dream I was blind.  
but with Jesus I am blind no more!  
I want to shout your name and tell tell the world

JESUS, I LOVE YOU

For in darkness he gave me light.  
When I was alone I wasn't alone.  
Because in he who loves me, the father of all comfort.  
I am set free! (John 7:31)

Now I stand before you.  
His words I speak to you so that you may hear.  
For it is his will that you come to Him So that all may enjoy the promises of Christ.

Come home.  
My dear friend, come home to the kingdom of God.  
Together let us savor the glory of the Lord.  
Whose love endures forevermore!

All this I have told you so that you will not go astray (John 16:1)

I will continue oh my God to do all my actions for the love of you! This is the Lasallian prayer.

Amen.

My alma matter shares its roots with the patron Saint: John the Baptist. Just to clear a cloud of confusion, it is not John the baptist but John the Beloved who authored the of the Gospel...The John i mentioned in the first part is John the Baptist. For in all 21 chapters of The Gospel, John the beloved, out of humility, has never regarded himself with a name but rather an anonymous apostle. Notably by the words "The beloved apostle", "The apostle whom Jesus loved." or "The other apostle."

-  
This 3 part poem is composed of 76 Verses from the Gospel of John.

I had a dream... 27 verses ... and in that dream I was blind... 17 verses ... but with Jesus I am blind no more! 32 verses

I give thanks to the Lord. For in him I found peace. I hope you too :) My dear friend, I pray that you will find joy and peace in your life. Together let us stay by His side and let him guide our lives. 

God bless you!!! 


End file.
